1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging and methods for sterile delivery of small medical implants and, more particularly, to a package and method for sterile delivery of tympanotomy vent tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small medical implants, such as tympanotomy vent tubes implanted in the tympanic membrane of the middle ear as part of a myringotomy, are typically delivered to medical personnel in molded packages having a plurality of cavities or compartments and a lid for closing the compartments. The vent tubes are spool-shaped with round flanges at opposite ends of a cylindrical body and are not restrained within the compartments but, rather, are free to move about when the package is opened. A forceps is normally used for grasping a tube out of one of the compartments for use during the operative procedure; however, this is a difficult and time consuming maneuver because the vent tubes are small and free to move about or float within the compartment and because it is preferable to grasp the tubes with the forceps jaws engaging one flange such that the forceps can be used to insert the opposing flange of the vent tube directly into a slit in the tympanic membrane.